


Shota Eater

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Atlas Corp, Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A lone woman acting as a babysitter catches a brand new broadcast, one intended to bring her inner 'caretaker' out. The boy she's taking care of will certainly enjoy it, his mind more than blown.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Shota Eater

It was a quiet day in the countryside of one of the sprawling cities in Japan. The best kind of place to be if you were a single woman looking for the kind of peace that common society couldn't get you in this day and age.

Such was the case for Taiki Kimura. A middle-aged green-haired woman who really couldn't be bothered to stay social with normal people at this point, having grown far too tired of their nonsense and trepid lies. So instead, she spent her time out in the edges, where she could just focus on herself and her hobbies.

Hobbies like taking care of people and animals that nobody wanted to deal with. Since there wasn't really any space for daycares or pets in the cities any longer, she made a killing serving as a baby or pet sitter. In this case, she was tasked with taking care of a cute little lad. The kind of bright-eyed kiddo who could go far in life. Not that she got anywhere, but she wasn't going to rain on his parade until he was old enough to think for himself. 

"Miss Kimura? Can I go outside and play?" The little brunette with hair that covered his eyes asked the white-vested older woman, who merely ran a hand through his hair before affectionately pecking his cheek, quickly making the young boy blush like a tomato.

Taiki smiled as she bopped him on his cute little button of a nose. "Of course you can. Just remember to get inside before dinner, and we'll have your favorite. I made sure to ask your mom what you really liked, and I think I've got just the ingredients to make it work."

The boy let his eyes go wide, only to laugh like a little kid would before running outside. He was already excited for dinnertime, and he had only been promised a tiny meal that he loved. The babysitter knew a thing or two about making kiddos listen to her, and this was just one of her many tricks.

"Well, he's going to burn off some energy outside. Let's see if we can't get something nice on TV while I wait for time to tick on by." The lonesome woman mused to herself as she picked up her remote, zapping through the channels as she laid down on her couch, stretching her limbs while yawning just a tiny bit. 

Every channel seemed so boring. From sappy soap operas to childish tokusatsu, to movies in foreign languages, to the news about dangerous problems around the world, and then just the plain old weather. It was all so... boring. So unfulfilling. It was exactly the kind of programming and day-to-day noise that had made her move out into the countryside, and yet whenever there was downtime, she was right back where she started. Laying in front of a tv with nothing to do. 

Taiki yawned as she let her eyelids flutter a little while thinking about the benefits of napping right then and there. Nobody was actually going to stop her, and the kid was naturally gonna come back inside as it got darker. On the other hand, the couch wasn't really the best place to relax, given the less-than-pleasant pillows underneath that tended to dig into both her ass and her back. She never did adjust her diet as she moved out, resulting in her vest being a teensy bit ill-fitting on her curvaceous frame...

As the green-haired Christmas cake thought about various unimportant topics, she suddenly noticed that the TV turned to static as she looked out of the corner of her eye. This caused her eyebrow to raise as she looked straight back at the screen, scratching the back of her head in confusion. It wasn't supposed to be acting like this since the signal was actually extremely good out here, so why was it...

Her questions were quickly answered as the static vanished, revealing a brand new channel designated by a simple A in the corner of the screen. The footage on-screen was briefly prefaced by a strange logo of a hand cupping the earth...

Right before sounds of sexual satisfaction filled her living room, blaring at maximum volume and forcing her eyes wide open in the process. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched and listened to some of the most hardcore porn that she had ever seen. And, to be perfectly honest, she had seen some pretty disturbing stuff back in her younger days.

The acts that were being shown on screen, which all cycled through one another every few seconds or so, had one glaring thing in common. One little detail that made them all be ever-so-damningly alluring to the older and unsatisfied babysitter.

They all featured a young man and a woman much older than him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Straight Shota erotica was being broadcast straight to her home...

Seeing it all made something inside of Taiki slowly come to a boiling point. Such young boys, all of them about the age of the boy she was babysitting, and yet they were the dominants in the footage she was being shown. Every single one of them had this disturbingly pleased grin on their faces as they forced their MILF-y partners to do more and more degrading things.

The images flashed faster and faster, showing different motherly figures in increasingly depraved positions. Some of them displaying their marked bodies to their former lovers while the boy sat on the sidelines, pleased with himself. Some even exposing their new, shota-loving and gravid forms to their students, sending an uproar throughout the class.

It was all porn, it had to be... and yet it all felt so real. And every single image made her heart beat faster and faster, as her denim pants grew wetter and wetter without her even reaching down to play with herself. Just the sensual overload was enough to push her towards the edge of orgasm, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"S-Stop, I can't..." Taiki muttered like a bitch in heat as she slowly turned away from the TV, only for her eyes to immediately whip back as she saw another mother take deep piggish snorts of two kiddy cocks that were barely bigger than her fingers. She craved those tiny rods like they were life-threateningly important...

She could feel her soul getting tainted the more she looked straight ahead at the footage, especially as the images started reaching a crescendo. Many mothers, all lined up with their little dominant boy owners, each of them wearing a collar with 'SHOTA SLUT' adorned in gold, which nicely matched the incredibly erotic looking wedding dresses they all wore. All of their bellies were exposed and labeled with those very same degrading words, as every single one went down on their respective hubbies.

The lonesome woman felt her thighs squelching together as she tried her best to stay mentally composed... but it was far too late. By the time the last girl screamed in orgasmic ecstasy, the lonely and near-motherly woman was forced to do the same, her tits and pussy squirting pleasure-filled juices as she tried to wind down from the onslaught she had just been forced to take in...

"You know what to do now, don't you, Shota Eater?" A voice echoed from the TV as Taiki was winding down, forcing her eyes to stare straight ahead once more to try and see who might be addressing her. The blackness on the screen flickered for a few moments before the image got clearer once more...

Only to then display a crotch shot of a tiny but impressive cock. The kind of cock that only a shota would possess. A powerful shota, given the white suit that she could barely see out of frame. "Like what you see, slut?" The voice asked, and the older woman could only nod in agreement...

"Of course you do. You're crazy about boy cocks. You don't need anything else in life except a cute boy or three, all of them ready with their pin-sized twitchy rods, ready to splurt their impotent cum all over your perverted face." The voice continued, as Taiki's breath started to pick up once more, her nipples poking out against her shirt.

The voice was so enthralling as it hammered in the kind of depravity that she had been shown on the TV. She could imagine herself in the place of every single woman that she had seen, which just made her body writhe that much more as the spikes of arousal shot through her. 

She couldn't focus on anything but the cock on the screen in front of her, as the voice started speaking up again. "Come on. You know you want to admit it to yourself. Speak up as you get pushed over the edge, like the disgusting shota slut you are." The voice echoed throughout her head, as the cock being displayed on screen started to dribble just a little, a single strand of clear cum running down the shaft.

That was all she needed. Taiki firmly grasped ahold of her crotch as she started shrieking like a common whore. "YES! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN LITTLE BOYS! BOYS THAT CAN'T RESIST ME WHEN I PUSH MY FAT TITS UP IN THEIR FACE UNTIL THEIR PANTS GET ALL STICKY FROM THEIR FRESH CUM! BOYS THAT TRY TO GET AWAY, ONLY TO GET ADDICTED TO MY LIPS AS I SUCK UP EVERYTHING IN THEIR MARBLE-SIZED BALLS!" The woman fell further down the ladder of depravity as she admitted all of the perversions imprinted on her mind...

Right up until it became too much. Despite the orgasm that had overwhelmed her minutes before, she was forced to endure yet another one as her entire form spasmed, utterly consumed by the sheer intensity of giving into her unfathomably monsterous desire. The desire to make defenseless boys her very own toys and snacks.

The older woman collapsed against the couch as her juices poured out of her pants and straight into the cushions below, leaving her sitting in her own erotic emissions as she started giggling, licking her lips like the horny whore that she had become...

"That's a good Shota Eater. You know exactly what to do now. Prove that you're nothing more than a slut for kid cock." The statement rang throughout the horny woman's head, as the TV finally shut off properly. She didn't care that she had just seen a firmly erect and thumb-sized kid cock that was seemingly intended just for her... she just cared about the intense heat within her loins. A heat that she needed to douse now, and the only way to do so...

Her thoughts turned to the boy that she was babysitting, and immediately her sluttified mind started imagining how cute he must be with his clothes off. She could imagine every little crevice of his adorable body, and especially what had to be packing in between his thighs...

With her mind firmly focused on the potential cock she could slurp down in an instant, the vest-wearing chubby Shota Eater darted towards the door to her house, flinging it open. "Oh, kiddo? Can you come inside for a bit? I need to ask you a little something!" 

Moments later, the boy ran up to her door with a puzzled look on his face. "Miss Kimura? What's the mat-" Before he finished his sentence, he found himself being scooped up into the perverted woman's arms as she shut the door behind him, before practically throwing him onto the wet pillows on the couch.

"Sssssh. Don't worry too much about what's happening, kiddo. Just let Kimura-mama get to work." The drooling predator of a woman giggled to herself as she snuck incredibly close to the young boy she was supposed to be taking care of, all the while licking her lips like a predator approaching her prey...

The boy was frozen in fear as his pants grew tight. Something about the older woman's presence made his peepee feel all hard, leaving him all too vulnerable to what came next. Those pants were quickly unzipped, revealing the bounty hidden within. A teeny, tiny, thumb-sized cock that definitely was exactly what Taiki had expected from a kid his age...

And it couldn't make her drool any more than she already was. Just the sight of it made her rapidly degenerating brain grow even more perverse, as she started to giggle while letting a little of that slobbering saliva dribble down onto the dick to lube it up. 

He could barely see straight as he felt all sorts of adult sensations jolt through his body, leaving him completely paralyzed as a series of moans left his lips. He then started to scream seconds later as the older woman sunk her lips around his thumb of a prick, causing him to cum just a few moments later and for transparent sticky kiddycum to squirt forth straight into that hungry mouth...

The older woman, satisfied with that little 'drink', licked the boy's cock clean before pulling back to let the fresh air from her abode run across it. "Mmmm... Why didn't I start drinking this stuff sooner..." She murmured in a bit of a delusion before she threw off her clothes, revealing her chubby and maternal physique to the youth. A physique that had all the curvature in all the right places. From her slightly plump tummy to her heavy tits and fat ass. It was all accounted for.

Of course, the boy could hardly process what part of her made his dicklet all hard, but he definitely understood that it was some kind of good as the babysitter suddenly mounted him, forcing his tiny thing straight into her hungry lower mouth. Just as quickly as he had released a load inside of her mouth, the same happened to the pussy lips as they were coated in a thin but potent splurt of kid cum. 

That tiny, itty bitty squirt was exactly what Taiki needed as she let out her own orgasmic scream, letting her entire body shake all over as the love for kids was completely engraved in her soul. The broadcast, intended to bring out the true Shota Eater in anybody who dared to watch it, had been a complete success... And as she looked down at her prey with hearts filling her eyes, she could only imagine how much fun she'd have with that little boy until his mother finally decided to come by and pick him up.

In the end, the TV turned on as it seemed to record the heinous acts that the babysitter was committing, while a softspoken kid's voice spoke over the speakers, seemingly pleased with the way she turned out.

"Another satisfied customer."


End file.
